This proposal is to continue the aquisition and set-up of state-of-the-art circular dichroism capabilities for a number of investigators at the University of Texas Health Science Center in San Antonio and to make this instrumentation available to other scientists in the geographical vicinity of San Antonio who require the type of information generated by this apparatus.